Jose
'Jose '''is a clinic patient in the Season 6 episode Remorse. He was portrayed by actor Jaime Alvarez. Jose came to the clinic because he had injured his hand. He was seen by James Wilson. As Wilson was doing stitches, Gregory House dropped by to see him. Jose asked, in Spanish, who he was and Wilson clumsily tried to tell Jose that House was a doctor, but used the wrong word ending. House, who is fluent in Spanish, corrected the term although it was clear the patient understood Wilson's clumsy attempt. After House and Wilson chatted, House went to leave and turned to Jose and told him that he knew that he had lied about how he got injured. House saw that the patient had been using a lot of eye drops and figured it was because he had gotten stoned at work. He told him not to get stoned and not to use so many eye drops. When Wilson asked what House had said, Jose just told him that House had said he was a good doctor. The Dialogue Jose: ''¿Y este quién es? (Who is this?) Wilson: Él es un doctor de medición (He is a doctor of medical.sic) House: También de la medicina. Doctor Wilson me llamó a una consulta. (Also of medicine. Dr. Wilson called me in on a consult.) House: Wibberly's got some agenda. Probably trying to guilt me into getting him a better job. Wilson: How pissed was he? House: Not at all. That's how I know he's got an agenda. Jose: (rubbing his eye) Me duele mucho (It hurts a lot.) House: Entonces no te lo hubieras golpeado (Then you shouldn’t have hit it.) Jose: Trabajo en condiciones muy peligrosas (Very dangerous working conditions.) Wilson: If you feel guilty, you should do something to help. You are responsible. House: No te preocupes. El Dr. Wilson es un muy buen médico.(Don't worry. Dr. Wilson is a very good doctor) Wilson: Thanks. House: Quién tiene una enorme consideración por los pacientes por su propia batalla fatal con impotencia. (...who has enormous empathy towards patients which stems from his own crippling battle with male sexual dysfunction.) Wilson: What? House: All I'm responsible for is the foreseeable consequences of switching papers. A bad grade or a sleepless night, worst case, a retest. There was no way to know that one seminar paper was gonna destroy this idiot's life. Wilson: If there's any karma in all this, he's probably happier than you are. House: Good point. If he's happier, there's no harm done. I'll go find out. Wilson: That is absolutely not what I said. House: (to Jose) Always with the modesty, this one. La siguiente vez que tu quieras drogarte secretamente y confundir tu dedo con un clavo, las gotas para los ojos son buen remedio, pero usa menos por eso es que estas llorando demasiado. (Next time you want to get secretly stoned at work and mistake your thumb for a nail? Eyedrops are a good call, but use less, that’s why you’re tearing up so much.) Wilson: What did – Jose: Ah, dice que tu eres muy buen doctor (He says you are a very good doctor.) Category:Characters Category:Clinic Patients Category:Males Category:Season 6 Category:Minor characters